


Cupid's Chokehold

by gviceroy



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gviceroy/pseuds/gviceroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You started an online conversation with someone on henchmatch.com, and it evolved into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> my half a trade with a friend on tumblr who wanted secretly kinky/dominate gary

To be honest you didn’t have high hopes when you signed up for this online dating thing. It wasn’t even your idea. It all stemmed from a comment you made one night over your increasing frustration over failed dates- why can’t I just find a man willing to do whatever I want, whenever I want? It wasn’t exactly that you were a maneater, but wouldn’t it be more fun that way? You were a woman with high standards, didn’t you deserve the best? Absolutely, that was not even a real question. But then one of your friends went and said it: “Well, why not a henchman? Those guys are used to being pushed around, and let’s face it, they’ll probably take anyone to avoid killing themselves.”

"No way," you had said at first, "one of those weirdos in the costumes obsessed with death rays and shit? C’mon." The longer the night went on and the more drinks you had, the less stupid the idea sounded. You’d seen lots of them on the news before, super villains making evil announcements, traffic watch telling you to avoid the highway because of an acid vat, reporting on the infiltration of an accountant’s office. They all looked the same in their costumes, covered head-to-toe for the most part. Somehow looking, without really looking, incredibly attractive. And that’s how you ended up making a profile on henchmatch.com- the dating website for henchpeople and hench-chasers alike.

You had completely forgotten about it by the next day, returning to your exciting, fast-paced life of blind dates set up for you by your mother and friends. And as fun as that was, when you got an email saying you received a messaged from a man called g.viceroy on henchmatch.com, you were pretty welcoming to it. In the first few days you learned a lot about each other, more than you’ve ever revealed to someone you’d just met before. It was comfortable talking online, more natural to get to know each other without all the distractions of a date.

You learned that he lived nearby, in the giant cocoon that you often saw floating around the suburbs. He told you about his hobbies outside of henching, how he became a henchman and about his boss, the Monarch. You both had a laugh talking about him, in fact. You knew the Monarch well from the media; he was known as one of the most incompetent villains in the Guild, and even had his own tell-all book written about him by one of his henchmen.

"You wrote that?" you sent, "Was he mad? What’d he do?"

"Oh totally," g.viceroy messaged back, "Some other sucker took the fall for me. I feel kinda bad about it but that was years ago."

In spite of what you had said, you found yourself more prone to logging in and talking to g.viceroy, or Gary as he revealed to you, than going out by yourself. Gary was interesting, he was funny and- he was cute. His profile image was a picture of him in uniform, as most of them were. He stood out among most by the lack of the usual henchman build; rather than tall and lanky, Gary was short and stout. Privately he sent another photo, and you found yourself foolishly infatuated off the bat with his green eyes, his chubby cheeks and his small ponytail. In the course of a few days, you were crushing hard.  
He had casually let drop that he had the day off that Thursday, and you just as casually let him know that you had nothing planned. He suggested, you know maybe, if you wanna, we could get something to eat, maybe see a movie. 

"Maybe," you messaged him, "Why don’t you come over to my place and we can figure it out when you get here." His response was an immediate and eager positive. You smiled at his zeal for the rest of the night, up until you both begrudgingly logged off to sleep. You were so happy he was going to come over, but you had no plans on going to dinner or a movie.

As much as you really did like him and wouldn’t mind going on a date with him some other time, you were going to fuck that boy. 

The first thing that came out of your mouth when you saw him at the door of your duplex on Thursday was, “You…sure look different from your pictures.”  
That chubby henchman from the photos towered over you, the once-flabby arms tightened into hard muscle, most of the fat gone and showing off the true barrel-shape nature of his body that was previously hidden by flab and lovehandles. His cheeks were still puffy but even they were touched by his testosterone, a five o’clock shadow when it was only noon; his short ponytail, now a stallion.

Gary rubbed the back of his neck with his large hands, abashed. His posture as slumped and submissive in person as his personality online. “Yeah, that picture’s a year old.” A year? What the fuck? Did he doubledose on steroids? “I drink a lot of protein shakes.” You realized your expression betrayed your thoughts and you shook your head, stepping aside and inviting him in.

"Come in… It’s just a surprise, is all." He was cute before, you wouldn’t mind giving his flab a squeeze. Now, however, well fuck, he was hot. Yet he had the aura of a man who still thought of himself as he was before. Gary still considered himself that chubby, unlikeable kid when he was anything but… You could smell the desperation to be accepted and it made your stomach twist in excitement.

You offered him a drink and he said yes before you even finished asking. His words spilled out with a shaky end, the nervousness clear in his tense shoulders and words wobbling out like a daze. He took a seat on your couch while you got a beer from the fridge. From the view of the kitchen you could see Gary adjusting his position a few times while he was under the impression of being unobserved; your couch was small for his standards, he took up a lot of space and the leather creaked as he moved around, resting his leg across his knee then putting it back down. You found yourself smiling, a man too enamoured to sit on his own.

You cleared your throat in small warning as you entered the living room, catching the tail end of him crossing his leg again and quickly falling back casually against the couch. While his pose seemed relaxed, his shoulders gave him away one again. You hand him the beer, sitting next to him, the already small couch now a loveseat. Gary’s knee hovered over your leg from his crossed position, and you rested your palm there and felt him tremor.

"It’s so nice to finally meet you in person." Your words are soft and relaxing, you spoke as you would to a frightened prey animal, for that’s what he was. It had a visible effect on him, simutaneously making his face and shoulders relax yet his leg beneath your touch tense. Gary’s exhale was nearly silent but not escaping notice.

"Yeah, I was starting to think the website was a suck idea. I mean who even does that? Online dating, that just sounds so-" Gary cut off immediately, his brow furrowing in the self-loathing that pours after saying something incredibly stupid. "Not that you’re pathetic, I mean, just dudes like me."

You chuckled and lightly squeezed his knee. “Relax, Gary.” He looked away from you shyly, chewing on the inside of his lip. You reached over and placed your hand against his cheek, his stubble brushing against your palm and making your breathing a little deeper as you turned his face to you; you smiled and rubbed your thumb against his cheekbone, his breath hot on your wrist. “We’re gonna have a good time.”

"Oh, God." His voice hitched at the same time as your hand slid down to his thigh. Your other hand slide down his cheek and to his neck, your fingers brushed his adam’s apple as you leaned up against him to kiss him. Gary was unresponsive to your lips and your touch, his shoulders tensing under your chest. You stopped immediately.

"You don’t want to?" you asked. He shook his head, cheeks wobbling with the motion.

"I- I totally want to," he reassured you, his large hand covering yours on his neck and squeezing your fingers lightly. You could feel the sweat and the pace of his heartbeat against the back of your hand. It was so fast, a betrayal to his fear. "It’s just…"

"You’ve never done this before?" You finished for him, eagerly, praying hard that was the finisher. Gary nodded and it took strength to not pounce him. Instead you took his hand and stood, tugging lightly in indication. He stood at your silent command and your voice, still carrying the gentleness of before, invited him to follow you; your fingertips brushed against his palm as you walked ahead, glancing back coyly as you ducked into your room.

Gary stood before the doorway as you lay on the bed. He looked terrified to cross the threshold, as if the ceiling would split and God himself would quash him before he could get laid. You smirked and gestured him with a light wave. He gingerly stepped forward, and when nothing happened he rushed to the bed, nearly tripping in his hurry. You rubbed a circle into the bedspread and he laid next to you. You stifled your excitement for a moment- he was anxious and worried, and you wanted to calm him before you scared him off with too much, too soon. You scoot closer, embracing his side, resting your face against his chest.

"Can…" He didn’t finish. You looked up at him, and he was chewing the inside of his cheek again. "Can I put my…hand…here?" he asked uncertainly as he put his arm around you,  
resting his hand against your waist. Your answer was to cover his hand with your own. Giving his fingers a squeeze. His body fully relaxed for the first time since arriving, sinking into your bed and against your warmth.

"Not so scary, is it?" Gary shook his head, exhaling in relief. You and he laid there for a few minutes, simply soaking in each other’s prescense. And in the silence and the heat of your bodies, there was a thread of tension between the two of you. You could smell his Old Spice and the sweat of his anxieties; your intentions and impatience permeated the air just as potently. You thought of his size, his powerful arm around you, the heat and the large frame you were pressed against. You wanted to feel the weight on you, crushing you and pinning you down.

This time when you moved, he did not tense back up. You gently pulled away and whispered for his aid, pulling at his arm and rolling him on top of you with his help. Gary was now on top of you, suspending most of his weight on his arms on either side of your shoulders, your legs barely fit around him. He didn’t look at you, looking anywhere but your eyes. While he was relaxed his face was painted still with his fears. You touched his cheek gently once more, and he finally looked you in the eye as you eased him down on you, assuring him that he wasn’t crushing you. He was, actually, but that was the point.

"There you go," you encouraged him as you brushed your cheek against his face, the prickling making you chuckle. A hard gust of hot breath against your neck made you inhale sharply. You could tell from his stillness that he was waiting for what else you would have him do. Gary was eager to obey. You closed your eyes and breathed deep against him. 

"Kiss my neck," you commanded breathlessly. 

Your hands and face were nothing compared to the sensitivity of your neck; just brushing the stubble against you, and you were making a noise. Gary kissed your neck softly, down the valley of your shoulder. He must have found a favourite spot, because you could feel the wetness of his tongue on your, the pricks of teeth just barely scraping you. You cupped his head by his ponytail, pressing him closer, encouraging him downward until he was pulling at your collar and nipping at your clavicle. 

"Put your hand up my shirt," you demanded, guiding his hand to the hem. He slid under your shirt and you jumped a bit, his hands cold. He stopped and looked at you, and you nodded. He continued, cupping your breast beneath your bra. You smiled a bit, kissing his cheek. "It’s alright, get your hand in there." Gary fumbled with the action, struggling to get his big fingers beneath your underwire. You chuckled, shrinking away from him.

"Want me to take it off?"

"Oh, God yes," he muttered as he got off of you, sitting on his knees as you turned away from him, lifting your shirt up, tossing it aside. You reached back to unhook your bra and your fingers met his. He was already working on it, and then that was tossed aside too as you laid back down. Without needing to be told, Gary was on you again, squeezing both of your breasts in his hands. You grinned from ear to ear as he kissed down your clavicle again, going further, dipping in between your breasts.

"Not so shy now, huh?" you teased as squeezed your tits together and pressed his face into the clevage, breathing hard against you. He barely shook his head, groaning. You could feel his dick, hard in his pants, pressing against you. You rubbed up against his bulge and he shuddered, jerking his hips and grinding into you. You gripped his arm hard and he didn’t stop, pulling back and bucking again. You curled around Gary, buring your face in his hair while he sucked at your tits and humped against your groin. The bump in his jeans strained against the dip in yours and he couldn’t stop, you didn’t want him too. The denim and your panties forced against your entrance, hard and hot, the barrier as frustrating as it was sexy.

You dug your fingers into his hair, pushing the band of his ponytail out, letting the long hair curtain down around his face and tickle your chest. “You wanna fuck me?” you whispered hotly as Gary ground against you. His answer was a murmur and he bounced against you harder. “You wanna fuck me?” you asked again and this time you got a quiet and a desperate sound. “You wanna fuck me?”

"I wanna fuck you!" he finally answered, panting hard against your chest. You smirked and lightly scratched his scalp like a reward for an obedient dog. You allowed him to fuck against you a moment longer before you told him to stop and get his clothes off.

Gary sat up, his boner obvious and constricted. He threw his shirt somewhere with your clothes and fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. You reached over to help him as he muttered about them jamming, easily pulling the zipper down with your steady hands. You slid his jeans down and he stepped out of them, letting out a quivering groan as you squeezed him through his underwear before those, too, were taken off.

He was on the shorter side but thick, his balls large and heavy with arousal. Your hands were immediately on him, shivering in delight at the feel of him, hot and incredibly soft yet firm to squeeze. You were torn, you wanted this in your mouth and in you at the same time. Using your thumb you gently pressed against the head of his dick, spreading his hole a bit wider and digging the tip of your thumb against it while Gary groaned above you. You bit your cheek, resisting the urge to poke your tongue in. 

You laid back against the bed again, propped up by your pillows, legs spread, brow cocked in a come-and-get-it look. Gary scrambled onto the bed between your legs, breathing against and kissing your neck as he fumbled with your jeans, too. You playfully rolled your eyes as you reached down to help him once more, and then your jeans and panties were yanked off of you together. And then there was a silence and a stillness again, and you realized he had no idea what to do.

You took his hand and guided it downward. “Feel that?” you whisper against his cheek, feeling him nod as you rubbing his fingers around your clit. You told him what it was and let his hand go. Gary continued to massage the area with his thumb as his index and middle fingers explored the rest of you, brushing your lips and searching for your hole. Both  
fingers slid right in as he whispered incredulously about how wet you were. You didn’t need his genuine attempts at preparation but you let him do it, not only because his trembling fingers felt good against you but because he seemed afraid to just go right in and fuck you.

Gary himself must have been as impatient as you, because he didn’t do that long before he pulled away, spreading your legs more and rubbing against you. The moment his dick touched you, you whimpered. He paused and you nodded to let him know that it was a whimper of pleasure. He continued to rub against you and your whimper turned into a low moan, enjoying it immensely until you realized by his frustrated expression that, because of how slick you were, he was having trouble finding his mark.

You laughed lightly, pulling Gary down for a kiss as you reached down again and guided him to you. Feeling your opening he pushed forward, making you gasp against his lips as he slid right in; your natural lubrications made for a pleasurable, rather than painful, stretch around his impressive girth. You both were silent and frozen, appreciating the connection to each other for a moment. Gary was hunched heavily over you, his weight pressing you down, the air you breathed hot and sticky and smothering.

"Fuck me," you ordered him, and he jumped to obey. Each pant of your breath came paired with a grunt of pleasure as he thrust in and out of you, banging against a spot inside of you each time that hurt in such a very good way. Your legs barely fit around him but you did your best to squeeze your knees against his waist, pulling him down closer to you, making his thrusts shallower but harder and faster, allowing you to feel that mix of pain and pleasure stacked in frequency. You didn’t know what you were saying anymore, the things that came out of you lewd and embarrassing in retrospect. But right then, at the time, they made Gary fuck you harder and faster and that was the important part.

"Can I?" Gary’s voice was hoarse and dry, and it took you a moment to process what he had said. He must have responded to something you had told him to do, though you didn’t remember what. You simply nodded, figuring whatever it was you’d enjoy it; after all, it was your suggestion.

You gasped when he grabbed your arms tightly, pushing you down against the bed forcefully. He grip was a painful squeeze, the muscles in his arms bulging as he held you down and used your arms for leverage for a deeper fuck, forcing you down on the upstroke. You never would have thought this previously nervous boy would want to do something like this, but it felt like he was about to dislocate your shoulders with the force with which he was yanking you around.

Yet, you made no move to stop him, the sudden change in attitude making your stomach twist into a knot of anticipation.

"Gary," you panted, but he didn’t stop until you repeated his name loud enough for him to hear you over his own heartbeat in his ears. He paused, looking down at you. A fat drop of sweat landed on your neck and you shivered.

"What else do you wanna do to me?" Your horniness fueled your curiosity and vice versa. He ground his cock inside of you as he thought for a moment, his face red and his gaze distant. Gary’s expression sharpened as he moved his hands to your shoulders, squeezing. 

"Can… Can I, uh…" He inhaled, oohh… "Can I choke you?"

"Choke me?" You saw white as a hot flash of arousal blanketed you. Oh, God, you never would have thought- oh but you are so fucking glad. You tilted your head back, exposing the soft and delicate flesh of your neck to him. "Yes, yes, god yes. Choke me. I’ll tap your shoulder twice if I want you to stop."

Gary’s large hands wrapped around your neck, not putting on any pressure yet. Simply feeling your neck, rubbing his thumb in the cleft under your chin. You could feel him throb in you and you knew he was trying not to go too fast, he wanted to really enjoy it. Gary began to apply pressure, enough to make you quietly gag in the back of your throat. You could still take in air, though you could feel the difference in your intake, feel the pressure on your windpipe. He thrust into you as he tightened his grip, cutting off your gasp of pleasure. Now no air was coming in.

A mild sense of panic began to blanket your mind when you went to breathe in and nothing happened. There was simply a silent halt, but you put your natural instincts at ease. You could hold your breath, this was just you holding your breath as he fucked you. This quickly stopped working to put your mind at ease as his fucking made you wanna pant and groan, all of which died in your throat with a pathetic sound. Gary squeezed even tighter and your hands went up to his, lightly digging your nails in. Your attempts to claw him off were met with an even tighter squeeze.

You stared up at the ceiling as he choked and fucked you; the panic of your mind slipping away with the rest of your thoughts. There was a long moment where there were no more thoughts, and all you had was the pressure on your neck and the cock inside you, your body melting into the feeling of pleasure and nothing more. You realized you didn’t see the ceiling anymore as your pleasure began to peak into the best climax you’d ever experienced; the ceiling had become a white screen, your lids fluttering as your eyes rolled back-

You gasped deep as Gary released your throat, eyes watering and coughing as the quick air further irritated your throat. The watering became tears as you pulled air into your lungs eagerly, rubbing at your neck. You realized Gary was no longer moving inside of you, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed in some kind of concentration as he squeezed your shoulders.

"Are you okay?" you croaked, internally chuckling at how bad you sounded after that violent act, and that you were asking him if he was okay. 

Gary gave a curt nod, his tense body relaxing against you, burying his face into your shoulder. “I…I, uh…” he sounded embarrassed and you could feel the heat off his face. “I…came. Fuck…that was incredible…you were incredible…” He chuckled against your neck.

Your arms trembled in the aftermath of your pleasure, struggling to keep your arms around him. Exhausted yourself, you ran your fingers through his hair, kissing his temple. Gary rolled off of you, pulling you close and snuggling against you. You were grateful, the lower temperatures in the room cooling your sweat and making you shiver.

"Not so scary, was it?" Gary took your hand, threading your fingers together. He rested his chin against your head, breathing against your hair and sighing with joy.

"Nah, not a bit."


End file.
